Shadow Dance
by Iris Fanfictions
Summary: Mordekaiser, the king of the Void, has been murdered. Syndra is now attempting to open the portal to the Void and is planning to rule over the chaos she wants to cause. A Zed x Akali fanfic. (Last updated 25/1/18)
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: Hello fellow reader! It is me, author! You probably do not know

me but, fear not! I am a medium experienced writer and I will try no to let you down by the shit i might write!

Anyway, without further re-do let us begin!

Ionia:

Ever since Syndra managed to open the portal to the Void's creatures, panic has spread across the map. No one had access to the Void, as the only way anyone could get there is by teleportation, an ability only few Champions have. Ionia, was strongly offended when the High Council put to blame one of their Champions as the assassin of Mordekaiser, seeing as the assassin used a deep blade to cut through his whole body.

Now:

Ionia mentions other Champions that use blades as well and are not Ionians. This caused rumours and hate towards Ionia, as the city always took responsibility for their Champions actions.

The air in the room grew thinner with each assassin being called out from each city. Their steps echoed throughout the whole room as they stood still, next to each other, a row so small yet the people in it were so deadly. Her name being called out loudly caused a shiver to go down her whole body, as she stood up grabbing her Kama's and placing them on her back. Akali sighed lightly, looking at Kennen the little yordle sitting next to her as Shen had been called out already.

Kayle, sitting with the High Council would be the judge of all of them and the one she found guilty would face the consequences of his crime. The last name was called and the room went silent. The Shadow Master was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the doors opened wide and he walked in, his hands formed fists and his red eyes glowing underneath his mask were staring at the Champions.

"Zed. You were summoned to the High Council's Court and you were not here on time. You are no exception from any other Champion in here, that includes removing your mask. All of you must remove your masks."

Zed, growled and stood next to Akali. Shen would be representing Ionia as well as Akali. He removed his metal mask, as well as his helmet and placed them to the ground so as not to hold them. Akali lowered her mask, letting it drop to her neck and Shen lifted his face mask holding it tightly in his fist as his blue glowing eyes had faded into bis normal piercing blue.

Zed looked at Akali with the corner of his eye and she looked back. It was painful for both to be standing next to each other after what they had been through. Zed's face was always serious with a light expression of anger as he fixed his eyes and looked at Kayle the Judge. Akali tried her best not to sigh. If she would sigh she would have broken into tears. She didn't though.

(Italics are memories)

 _Zed was already sweating. He was nervous and he felt sick. That is how he had been feeling ever since he left his room. He walked towards the Junior ninjas chambers, towards Akali's room. He knocked on the door four times in a rhythm he and her only knew. It was kind of their code. She opened the door slightly and Zed glared at her in amazement, his sweat drying in an instant and managing to swallow what had been annoying him. "Do I look that bad?"_

 _Akali muttered and he smiled lightly. She was wearing a red kimono, a row of white covers around her waist as the kimono was detailed with golden details that looked like a tree's branches(Blood Moon Skin Without Mask. Search it if you don't know). He took her hands and cupped them in his palms, looking at her in the eyes._

 _"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Zed said with a light blush on his face. Akali blushed even harder. They both had feelings for each other but they never showed. They would always hang out and train together but he had never told her anything like that. And meeting his brother and father was important to her. It meant Zed wanted something more than just hanging out and being friends._

 _"Pfft!" She laughed lightly trying to break the ice and punched his chest lightly "I am not a woman yet you doofus!" She said in a slightly higher tone making Zed roll his eyes. His deep dark red eyes landed back on her red maroon ones._

 _"But you will be. And you will be my woman once we get married" Akali was not surprised when she heard that. After all, they had made a promise to each other. When Akali would finish her training and become 18 they would get married. But she was just 16 and Zed was already 19. Zed took her hand in his and started walking back to his Father's chambers. When he opened the door his father and brother were waiting for them. They were going to have dinner because Zed wanted to ask his father's permission to marry her soon or later. But he wanted him to meet her. He would not ask him that day because he might have thought it was too early._

 _Master, had known Akali since she was born. Her mother, The current Fist Of Shadow, was to be married to him. But he found true love on his now dead wife who had given away her last breath when delivering Shen. Shen was about the same age as Akali only a year older. They did not talk much. They did not even know each other although they had walked past each other quite a few times._

 _"Father... This is Akali, daughter of the Fist of Shadow." Akali bowed in an elegant and respectful way towards her Master who was actually her teacher. She smiled lightly as Zed continued. "Akali, this is my Father, The Master as you know and this is my brother Shen." His Father looked at her and smiled as Shen just nodded. Shen did not look at a woman for her beauty. He looked at her for her skills. And as he knew, Akali was no match for his skills. Young and yet wise he made sure he would not develop feelings for the younger female. Although what was that he was feeling every time they walked past each other? Every time he heard her name and saw her figure. Shen shook the thoughts out of his head as they sat down to eat._

Akali landed back to reality probably on her face because when the council called out her name to step forward she shook her head and look at them in a weird way. Shen slightly pushed her forward and she managed to make a few steps. Kayle looked at her calmly as she had also taken her helmet off, her blonde and golden hair flowing and her eyes staring deep into Akali's heart.

"Take out your Kama's," she said straightly. Akali did as she was told too and the Kama's flew towards the council. "They do not match his wounds," She said and Akali was relieved even though she did not show it. He Kama's flew back to her grip and she placed them on her belt waiting for approval to leave.

"You may now leave the stand, thank you for cooperation" Akali nodded and Shen could notice her knees being weak. She was scared. She still is continued alphabetically, as they told suspects to not sit down but go back to where they were standing. Shen was found innocent and walked back sitting next to Kennen and Akali. He was sitting in the middle of them. He saw Akali's terrified look and took her hand into his and tightened the grip in an attempt to show her that everything would be okay. Akali was surprised by such action especially coming from Shen. He was the one who was supposed not to have feelings. But just holding hands had once meant a lot more to her and Zed.

She smiled lightly and took her hand from his, adjusting her mask, covering her mouth and nose as well as cheeks. Shen just nodded and looked down at where the remaining suspects were. Akali looked down as well seeing Talon, Katarina and of course Zed. All three of them loved violence and used blades that, according to the council, were similar to the wounds. Quiet had spread across the room as the council was deciding. Suddenly Kayle's voice struck like lightning through Akali's body as she jumped lightly but her words were reassuring.

"Zed. You have been found innocent as your double arm shuriken could not have made one single wound as the traces of blood would come from different places. You may be seated" Zed put his helmet back on and metal mask and walked outside. He exited the room without saying a thing and the doors closed behind him mechanically. Then Kayle spoke again.

"Tomorrow, the two suspects will be questioned and a final decision will be made. You may exit." and lightning was heard as she exited and the High Council disappeared into thin air. Akali, run after Zed the moment she heard exit and tried to catch up with him. Now running, she found her self alone and lost in the court's halls as she heard a puff behind her. She turned around to see Zed but before she could do anything, Zed pushed her by the shoulders against the wall extending his arm blade and aiming it at her neck, the metal touching her skin. A shiver run down her whole body as the metal touched her soft skin and she gasped but smiled lightly.

"And here I am looking for you, but looks like you came to me" Akali said with a raised eyebrow, knowing she had a point which made Zed's red glowing eyes bend towards the inside, anger almost taking over him as he wanted to push the blade further in her skin but hesitated and pulling them back in his arm. He placed an arm next to Akali's shoulder making sure she would not leave. "What do you want" his deep almost demonic voice struck her ears but she kept her self-calm.

"How do you know I want something?" she asked her eyebrow still raised making him growl. He moved closer if it would not have been for his metal mask their lips would be inches apart now. "I usually don't play with my prey. But I would never imagen my prey going after me," he said, his deep voice could echo through the halls.

"Since when am I your prey..?"

"Ever since you chose Kinkou over me"

* * *

 **IS THIS SHORT? I CAN MAKE IT BIGGER!**

 _HELLOWWWWW YOU_

 _Yes, spellin error idc!  
I know I know.._

 _Atleast i think so..  
ANYWAY prepare for more  
You can follow me, like the story, favourite me (FAB_TEAM :DDDD) and add the story to your favs,_

 _Dunno when I will be posting BUT  
BUT_

 _BUTT_

 _Idk which butt_

 _Maybe Akali's butt  
ANYWAY CU MAH WINKIES  
DONT ASK WHYYYYYYYY_

 _Also 1973 words. Good job meh  
Imma give me a pat on the shoulder for that_


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIIIIII**

 **IM BACK**  
 **SORRY FOR BEING A LAZY ASS**  
 **I GOT MY DEGREE**

 **YOH YEAAAA**

 **The Halls Of Ionia:**

Zed looked at her with an intense glare through his mask. She couldn't see that of course. Akali looked into his eyes trying to see through him. His cosmic red eyes were incapable to read. Akali was the only one who could read his face even though he was wearing a mask. Every time they fought against or together at the rift. She could feel his pain. What he had been through reflected on his behaviour. Right now he was cold and distant.

Akali's head started flooding with memories. All she remembered from him were good memories. She couldn't help but smile a bit. He looked at her as if she was joking. She looked at the ceiling and she felt the time stop. He was right. She did choose to be The Fist Of Shadow. She chose a promised future -that he destroyed- above love. She still had feelings for him. She would never dare break her promise to him. Then she started landing back to reality. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it after letting it slide to her chin.

Zeds' expression didn't change a bit. His heart was beating faster though. He was not confused. He knew how he felt about her. Seeing her cry made him want to hug her. He wanted to hold her close just like when they were young. Tell it was going to be okay. Seeing her made him remember feelings he had forced himself to forget.

She took a deep breath and decided to face him. She knew what she wanted. For some reason, she knew that death was not her destiny.

"I am not playing around. You know what Syndra is up to. You of all should know. Doesn't she tell you everything and that kind of stuff?"

He looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes while laughing sarcastically.

"I know what kind of sick relationship you two have. I don't wish to know more." Zed felt a sore pain in his chest. He knew what he was doing was not right. He knew that trying to get Akali back at this moment would be impossible. She is so stubborn after all. He had to make things right between them.

"Anyway, I learnt that she is planning to open the gateway for the Void's creatures. You know no one will be able to stop her. So I want you to teach me your forbidden technique" Zed would have laughed if he didn't know her better. That look on her face. She truly knew what she wanted.

"No," he said simply and crossed his arms over his chest waiting to hear Akali's long speech about why he should take her as an apprentice. He knows what the dark has to offer to Akali. He knows she would suffer and regret her decision the instant she set foot at his so-called Dojo. After all, his last apprentice, Kayn, is now a mess. Akali would never manage to recover from her training. It would be a stigma she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

"Then why did you train Kayn?" she leaned her back on the wall and crossed her arms over her chest looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Because Kayn had possibilities"

"So you are saying that I am not capable of handling the power of shadows"

"Yes"

"It was not a question. It was a conclusion" Akali said casually looking at him as if she was defying him. "You do not know for sure if I am capable. You have never seen me try before."

"I have seen you defy the technique though," he said as if it was something that didn't matter to her. Akali grinned her teeth holding her tears back. She formed a fist with her hand and hit the wall. Zed laughed at her self-control. She was now staring at the wall, crying.

"I was young, Zed. I never thought I would see you again. I never thought you would destroy the one thing I cared about." Zeds'heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"I see..." A puff echoed throughout the halls and he disappeared. She turned around and faced an empty hallway. She processed her words once again. _When_ she realized what a terrible mistake she just made, she felt weak. A part of her knew that what she said was wrong. That the only thing she cared about was Zed.

 _ **Kinkou Dojo:**_

 _(italics are memories in case you forgot :3)_

 _"Zed!" the familiar voice echoed in the small garden. Zed stood up from the flower he was taking care of and turned to face his beloved friend. Akali ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Confused, he hugged her back and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her and held her close._

 _"It's going to be okay. I am here." He wiped the few tears she had on her cheeks making her smile._

 _"Zed I had a nightmare" he looked at her curiously._

 _"Again?"_

 _"This time it was about you" Zed laughed a little and shook his head in disapproval. Akali rolled her eyes and pushed his chest playfully._

 _"It's true! Com'on even I am starting to believe my dreams are prophetic! I dreamt of a new King's arrival and yesterday Swain arrived in Kinkou! Do you know how rare that is?"_

 _"It is just a coincidence my love" Akali's eyes widened._

 _"Did you just call me..."_

 _"Yes, I did. Now stop mumbling with you 'prophetic' dreams or I will regret it" Akali just hugged him. She knew what they had was some kind of romance but she never expected him to call her hadn't even kissed. She loved him too. But she never admitted it._

 _Zed was the first to say 'I love you' in their sort of relationship. It was when he gave her that flower while they were sitting on the Dojo's roof together. That was a long time ago._

 _"Can I at least tell you what I saw in my dream?" Zed nodded hesitantly knowing he was going to regret it._

 _"I saw you standing outside Kinkou. You looked dark. You were looking at me and then you turned around and left." Zed laughed._

 _"You know I would never leave Kinkou. I told you, Swain visiting was just a coincidence"_

 _Akali smiled and took a deep breath."I don't want you to leave me. Ever. Never leave Kinkou. I need you beside me. You are the only one I can trust..."_

 **\- End**

 **HELLO**

 **ELLO**

 **LLO**

 **LO**

 **OOOO**

 **Soooo sorry I haven't updated for years. I completely forgot this story and I completely forgot about this website(or app Idk how you use it -w-)**

 **I actually looked at the story's comments thank you very much for the feedback 3**

 **Cya Soon ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise to update often from now on.**

 **PINKIE OATH -gives you le pinkie-**

 **Everything Alrighty then.**

 **Let me clarify some things that you might be wondering. The champions [Zed, Akali etc.] are staying in dorms based on their birthplace and stuff. So Zed, Akali, and Shen grew in Kinkou so it is normal for them to have the plain ninja dorm. When summoned at the rift, they will have to present themselves in the main lobby in order to enter the rift when they are summoned by their summoners.**

 **Anyway without further re-do here is the story ~**

Akali woke up to her glowing Kama's. She rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed, grabbing her Kama's and walking out of her dorm. She scratched the back of her head lightly and snored looking at the time in the only clock of the hallway. 5 am. 'What the heck Lennon,' she thought to herself exiting the ninjas' chambers walking towards the main lobby.

When the guardian saw her he smiled to himself. "I see that Lady Akali was asleep during the time her summoner requested for her" the old man smiled at her with the white moustache that made him look ridiculously old. She smiled back at him and stood on the summoning platform. Next to her was Master Yi, Nami, Draven and Zed.

"Wait what lane am I playing?" she looked at the old man.

"Ranked game. Top lane Blood Moon Akali," just then, they were teleported to their fountains. She was buying items when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

"There you are," Lennon, her summoner said happily. She smiled to herself. Lennon was perhaps the only one who could really understand her. "I was starting to think my girl wouldn't show up for her big day" Akali laughed while walking at top lane.

"You make it sound weird, Lennon. Anyway, what day is it today?" she reached the bushes, hiding in the middle one waiting for her opponent.

"Why do you think I am playing ranked today?" Akali thought to herself for a bit. She saw Teemo approaching and cursed 'That little shit'...

"Damn relax. Level 6 and game over for him. Anyway, let me remind you that this is the game we need for promotion" Akali laughed as she saw Teemo approaching her bush without warding. She took the chance and threw her Kama at him and hit him putting her Q ability on cooldown. Teemo just ran back from where he came from.

"Lennon, we are gold 1 and we still have Teemo as a fucking opponent at top lane. Do you think Platinum will be any better?" Lennon just laughed.

10 minutes in the game, Master Yi ganked and Akali now had 2/1/0. As she was recalling she looked at Zed. He was struggling with Veigar mid. Akali purchased Hextech Gunblade and pinged that she was coming for help. After all, she wanted to prove herself to Zed even though he didn't want to talk to her. It was obvious.

She hid in the bush and waited for Veigar to taunt Zed. She used Shadow Dance after landing the Kama on him and Zed used Death mark along with Shadow Slash and his Shuriken to finish him off.

If Akali didn't know Zed better, she would have waited for him to say 'Thanks'. All she did was say "You are welcome" and start heading to bot lane.

"Wah, what's that guy's problem?" Lennon asked Akali. "His problem is, that he is an idiot," She simply said and continued walking to bot lane. You know, his summoner is my friend.

"Is he a jerk like him?" Akali asked like it was an obvious characteristic.

"Actually it's a she. Her name is Maya. She is very kind and funny actually..." Akali smiled at her self and laughed.

"You like her don't you?" Lennon coughed. Akali just laughed and after rocking bot lane, the game was an easy win.

"Cya later Lennon," she was teleported to the lobby with the others.

"Congratulations Lady Akali. You and your Summoner, RockingTopLane23, have been promoted to platinum 3 for this season. Best of luck in the fields of justice!" The old man congratulated her and she smiled at her as the team clapped for her. Shen and Kenne were there too. Her platinum badge appeared above her head and slowly faded after some confetti.

Shen hugged her tightly. "I am proud of you and Lennon,". Kennen jumped on her and she hugged him as if he was a baby. She looked around. Her eyes scanned the lobby for someone. He was gone.

She put Kenne down and started heading to the Ninja's Chambers. She took a deep breath and knocked on Zed's dorm door. She knocked another couple of times until he opened the door. His eyes were angry.

"What.," he asked.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Akali crossed her arms over her breasts in order to tempt him. She was testing him. After all, her traditional Kinkou uniform was quite revealing

"No, I am not. You don't deserve platinum." He said coldly and closed the door. Akali was furious. She wanted to scream at him. Hit him so hard he would no longer be able to see. It wasn't because of anger. It was because she was hurt by his words. She felt a sore pain in her chest. She ran to the private training room. She put aside her Kamas and started punching the training dummy. It took several kicks and punched to finish it off. The tears were no longer running from her eyes,

"I do deserve platinum. The only thing I don't deserve it to love a jerk!" she shouted and after finishing her sentence she punched the dummy so hard it flew to the other side of the room. Dark flames were surrounding her fist. She looked at it frightened and shook her hand in fear.

"I told you, you wouldn't handle it" Zed's voice surprised Akali. She looked at him with the corner of her eye sighing.

"You don't know that."

"I just saw it" he simply said approaching her casually. He pointed at her hand that had shadows on it earlier. "You do not have self-control. When you shouted and kicked the dummy, you realised Shadow energy from your hand. Of course, when you saw it, you panicked because it was something new"

"Shut up. You don't know me well enough. I have changed..." Zed laughed and took slow steps towards her. She started backing up until she reached the wall. Zed bent his back at her height and looked at her.

"You still look the same stubborn kid to me, Akali" She clenched her hand and formed a fist.

"Are you going to punch me? You can go ahead and-" she didn't think twice about it and punched him with all the force she could use. Zeds' body fell down as he removed his mask and helmet. His black hair was messy and he looked confused. Akali crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Anything else I can go ahead and try?" Zed looked at her furious. He quickly got up and pinned her on the wall, holding her by her wrists. They were close. Maybe too close. The scars on his face made him look terrifying and Akali was shocked. It was not the first time she saw his face. She had never seen his scars though. She can only remember his old, baby face. His characteristics now are more manly. His face got thinner and more graphic as well as his hair. He was one hell of a man. Many women on the rift lusted him. But Syndra was a bit too assertive. Whoever tried to flirt with him would be on Syndra's blacklist and they would eventually get beat up. Miss Fortune was the only one to make it to Zeds' dorm without Syndra realizing anything. But Zed didn't do anything with her. He kicked her out before anybody realized anything. But Akali knew because she had seen Miss. She supposed the worst.

"How dare you defy me?" his voice made her shake her thoughts away. She smirked again and laughed.

"Yes, I do."

 ** _Kinkou [Night of The Carnival]_**

 _(once again, italics are memories. I feel like writing it because idk if you forget. : )_

 _Akali and Zed were walking down the streets of the beautiful city that was decorated due to the carnival. Akali was looking around like a lost kid while Zeds' focus was on her._

 _"Zed, look! Fireworks!" Akali pointed at the sky were colourful fireworks were popping. Zed placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. They quickly walked to the docks where the show was beautiful._

 _"Akali.." Akali turned to look at him with a confused look._

 _"Remember when we promised to marry when you turned 18?" Akali nodded happily. Zed smiled and kissed her forth head pointing at the sunrise. "Happy Birthday Akali" Akali leaned towards him as her eyes were slowly closing. Zeds' face got serious as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched softly and Zed looked at her smiling._

 _"I want to get married now" Akali said without thinking. Zed looked at her shocked. She had never suggested anything crazy like that before. He gently brushed his thumb on her cheek and looked into her eyes._

 _"Akali... I know we promised but why hurry?"_

 _"Zed, you never know what is going to happen tomorrow. You might wake up fine but the next thing you know something happens and we are too far away from each other. Let's get married and run away." Zed was shocked once again. He nodded and together they run to Shen._

 _"Brother!" Zed called out for him._

 _"What is it." Shen walked out of his dorm. He looked at his brother first and then at Akali._

 _"I need you to do me a favour," Zed walked in his brother's room and explained the situation. Akali was waiting outside_

 _"Zed are you out of your mind?! Kinkou is supposed to be your life, not this girl!"_

 _"All I am asking is for you to bind us by blood. It is not a legal marriage but we need a witness to make it right."_

 _"Are you kidding me?" Zed nodded no.  
_

 _"I am telling father" Shen run outside of the room towards his fathers chambers. Zed walked out and looked at Akali._

 _"So..?"_

 _"So now we need to run or else we get caught and we face punishment for what we tried to do..." Akalis' eyes widened as he took her hand and they started running._

 _-_ **End**

 **HELLOOOO**

 **I wrote this in 2 hours. I think... I have no idea.**

 **Any way here is the fanfic update. HOPE YA LIKE IT.**


	4. Announcement

Hey you!

I know you read my story!

I know I gave a pinkie oath,,,,  
I am a terrible person.

I have an announcement.  
I have been thinking about it a lot and I finally made up my mind.  
SO

What I have been thinking about is whether I should publish this story on wattpad or not(in case you don't know wattpad is a website/app like fanfiction. I personally like it). Welp. I did it already. That doesn't mean I will stop uploading here. All I am trying to say is that I will be updating the chapters first in wattpad and then in here. If you want to check the story out in wattpad


End file.
